


in a dark room we kissed them all

by flyingthesky



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Mild Gore, that's the warning actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Sometimes, George and Louis bring home other people.
Relationships: George Shelley/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	in a dark room we kissed them all

Sometimes, George and Louis bring home other people.

They pick ones who look like they might not be missed, people who don’t have tearful mothers and nosy friends, and they promise them the press of flesh to flesh to lure them to their deaths. Louis will smirk and say, sultry: _would you like to head somewhere more quiet?_ or George might curve his lips upwards and ask, with just a hint of danger: _do you have anywhere to be in the morning?_

Just like that, they’ll follow. And, insofar as semantics go, neither of them are lying. They do fuck their prey, make them scream and twist against freshly laundered sheets. It’s just that afterward, George will stab a syringe full of Pancuronium into their chest and they’ll be too still to fight the way Louis cuts them open.

_I’m sorry,_ Louis sometimes says, _but it has to be like this. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you._ Roman Then George will brush their hair back and press a kiss to their forehead before shifting away to help Louis. There’s blood to be drained and organs to be disposed of, tools to be handed and garbage bags to be filled. There’s so much to be done, because killing people is hard work if you don’t want to get caught.

If you asked why they do it, perhaps expecting an sick and twisted answer, Louis and George would exchange a glance before smiling. There are many answers to why, but they both prefer the simplest one: the monsters do not live under your bed, they live in the flat next to you. Everyone has darkness in heir heart that threatens to swallow them whole, but people tend to fight for the good. They fight against the darkness; Louis and George fight for the darkness.

When did they start fighting for the darkness? The truth is that it’s not easy to pin down. Maybe it starts when George and Louis become friends at uni. Maybe it starts when George stabs an asshole who’s getting a little too handsy, and he crumples to the ground. Maybe it starts when Louis helps him clean it up. Maybe it starts when George throws rice to birds. Maybe it starts when Louis holds magnifying glasses just right and scorches ants. Maybe it’s not any of these things at all.

It could be that they’re touched in the head, because Louis enjoys the weight of knives and the way they drag against flesh as they cut. Because George licks bloody knives clean and finds the sound of hacksaws through flesh soothing. Does it matter? There are no good answers for why people kill other people, and breaking it down doesn’t assuage the wrongness of it. Asking why may only provide answers that you didn’t want.

When Louis and George have finished cutting up the body, they dispose of it in the gardens and other people’s garbage. They keep the hearts of their prey, doll them up in little jars with formaldehyde, but they do not keep the rest.

It’s risky to keep the hearts, of course, but neither of them care because it’s better to give hearts than flowers.


End file.
